A Bunch of Scotts
by cuteyfruity
Summary: AU: This story is based on the future, when the kids are in high school. Jamie, Lydia, Chuck, Davis, Jude, Sawyer, and many more are included. The ups and downs of tree hill high will now be meeting the new bunch of scotts. Read the first chapter to get a little of a description.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bunch of Scotts**

I was asked to write this story like a million years ago, and now I finally decided to go for it. So here it is. This is based on the future, so it's all about the kids being in high school. The time line will not be the best because the kids will all be relative in age. I don't want to make Jamie in high school and Lydia like elementary, so I will be writing them all in a more similar age group.

This _"chapter"_ will be the description of the kids and you guys are welcome to let me know who you think each of the kids will be. It's been a really long time since I've done this, so I really hope you guys like it.

Kids:

**Sawyer Brooke Scott (17)-** Blonde like her mother with bouncy curls that reach just above her shoulders, Sawyer has her mother's attitude, very strong and artistic. She loves her family, much like her father and also enjoys sports. Being a perfect mix of the two Sawyer is part of her school's basketball team and also part of the art club. With long skinny legs and blue eyes Sayer also attracts many boys around school, something her father is not very happy with.

**Keith Larry Scott (14) – **The youngest of the group, Keith is known as the fixer of everything. Keith is only younger by a couple of weeks, but still that makes him the youngest of the story. Keith spends most of his time fixing old cars. It still a hobby, but he is looking forward to finishing his latest car to get going to a new one. One that he would be able to keep and drive as his own.

**James Lucas Scott (17)-** James is his father in every way. Forward to the Ravens, and also most home runs made for his baseball team, Jamie is probably the most known kid in school. Extremely sociable, but not in a _friendly _way. James is just as tall as his father, but with blond hair and blue eyes; resembling his uncle Lucas at his age. Jamie also has his mother's brains. Top of his class and working hard to get to the top schools in the country.

**Lydia Bob Scott (15) - **Being the middle child, and also the only girl, next to her mother. Lydia is very spoiled. Her father still does and probably always will treat her like his _little princess_. Lydia, just like her mother is part of the cheer squad. Trying to even out the stereotype of dumb cheerleaders she works really hard to have the tops grades in her class. Though not as smart as her brother, she is still very high on the charts at school and has great graders in all her classes. Having Brooke Davis as her aunt, Lydia also got many things from Brooke. From a young age Brooke showed Lydia the wonders of the world, and the importance of being part of everything. Lydia is in charge of the planning committee and makes sure no one forgets it, obviously getting this side of her from her aunt Brooke.

**Davis Baker (15) – **One of Brooke Davis' twins, who inspired _Baker Man_, Davis is definitively the Brooke of the two brothers. He makes sure that people know he has arrived, and also likes to be sure that people know that it is him who makes the party. A party boy during the weekends, and a jock during the week, Davis is his mother in a male version. He is part of the basketball team, along with his "cousin", Jamie, and he is also part of the football team for his school. He likes to believe that HE is what makes the team a good one. Social as can be, and known by all teachers and most of the school, Davis likes to be the twin that outshines the other.

**Jude Baker (15)- **Unlike his brother, Jude got the Mathalete genes from his father. His brother often likes to point out that Jude needs to have a little more fun, only because his brother would rather spend his time reading a good book instead of going out to a party. Jude is top of his class beating Lydia from the top spot in the school. The two like to compete to see who will make the top grades on a daily basis with their homework. Both Jude and Davis are very similar when you look at them. Both boys resembling their father in looks. Tall, with a firm jaw line. However Davis has his mother's hazel eyes, and Jude has his father's brown ones. There are a few ways to tell them apart, and not only because Jude is the only one you will see carry books around school.

**Mel McFadden (15) – **The only child to Millicent and Marvin McFadden, Mel is extremely out going. Considering both his parents were not the most popular or most outgoing people in school, both Millie and Mouth like to point out to him that he gets his outgoing personality thanks to his great grandfather, Mel. Mel loves to have fun and make sure that his friends have fun as well. Not being part of many clubs in school except the media club, to please both his parents. Mel likes to race dirt bikes on his off time. His father often tells him stories of his great grandfather and how much he liked to race cars. Since Mel is not old enough to race cars, he decided to stick to dirt bikes. Mel has also had a crush on Lydia for as long as he can remember. Only ever being friends, because of his parents he would like nothing more than to take the next step. (think of Mouth and Brooke in high school) Mel looks very much like his father, with the goofy smile and the goofy haircut, however he has his mother's eyes and hair, along with her delicate nose.

**Logan Evans (16) – **Son to Quinn and Clay Evans, Logan is every bit like his father. One of the top performers when it comes to theater, being the lead in most of the plays at his school. Logan also has two sides. Not the brightest kid when it comes to his studies, but always on top of all his extracurricular activities. Logan often spends time with Jamie, who tutors him on almost a daily basis. Logan often spends time with his mother, Quinn and visits the children at the center to learn a little bit of photography along with them. Not jock, but not a nerd, Logan is a big mix of all three of his parents.

**Chuck Scolnik (17)- **Jamie's best friend since they met, both boys love to get into trouble together. More like chuck likes to get in trouble and Jamie likes to get him out of it. Throughout the years both Chuck and Jamie have had their problems, most of them because of a girl (Madison). Chuck, like his best friend chuck plays for the Raven's basketball, and baseball team. With chopped dark hair, green eyes, and tall as his friend give or take a few inches; Chuck is known as the bad boy in school, the one who doesn't mind getting in trouble, and he makes sure everyone knows.

**Madison Spencer (17)- **five feet 5, brown hair, brown eyes, and killer smile, Madison is the smart girl around school that tries to keep her smarts to herself. Madison has been dating Jamie for the past year, and they are very happy to have finally made that step. Madison is also part of the matheletes along with Jude Baker, and in her mix of AP classes she finds time be part of the planning committee.

**Andre Fields (17)** – the third boy in the three musketeer group, Andre the tallest of the boys. At 6 feet 6 inches. Just as good as his brother at the game of Basketball, Andre is on top of the charts with one of his best friend. Andre has had a small crush on Lydia since she was 15, but has never made a moved on said feelings because Jamie is her best friend's younger sister. With that said he also plays the field along side his other best friend.

**Nathan Smith (18) – **The oldest in the group, Nathan is every bit like his father. However he does have much of his mother, blond hair, and sweet attitude that invites everyone to want to be his friend. Nathan is also part of the basketball team, as his father was at his age. Not the tallest in the group, Nathan tries his best to achieve the goals he sets every week for his basketball. Nathan also spends a lot of time with his younger siblings, who are the kids his mother had once she remarried her high school sweetheart.

**Jacob Tanner (16) – **Jacob is the middle child to Bevin, and the oldest to Skills Tanner. Jacob loves to spend time with his siblings, but also likes to hang out with his best friend Davis. Both boys love to get in trouble and have tons of parties. Jacob's grades suffer from time to time, but he can always find help from his friends to get his grades up a little. Looking every bit like his father, Jacob does have light, curly brown hair that bounces every time he walks.

**Lindsey Tanner (15) – **One of Lydia's best friends, Lindsey like her mother is part of the cheer squad. Full of light and spirit, Lindsey loves to laugh and to make the people around her smile. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, Lindsey does her best to maintain her grades above a B. With her mother's killer looks, long ash-blonde hair, and blue eyes, Lindsey does have her father's tan complexion.

Alright, so these are the main characters of the story, well the ones you will mostly see. The main characters will be the Scott children, but all these characters will be included in a lot of the story. There will be a few other people that will come in as the story develops, and those will be described to you as they begin to appear.

Please let me know what you think and if you think this kids sound interesting. I don't write anything until I get feedback on the previous chapter, so if there is anything that you would like to see, please don't be afraid to let me know so that I can find a way to add it to the story. I do have a storyline I would like to show with this, but I love to add things that readers want to see.

Thanks for reading this little bit :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bunch of Scotts**

Fifteen year old Lydia Scott walked down the steps of her home. The smell of the fresh breakfast her mother had prepared for the first day of school taking over the Scott residence. Just like every day the house was full of light shining from the wide windows that surrounded the home. As Lydia walked over to the kitchen, her family was all ready to go on breakfast. Lydia was the last to arrive to the kitchen island, where the family usually had their breakfast.

"Excited about your senior year?" Lydia asked her older brother, as she pulled out the tall stool and made herself comfortable.

Jamie smiled at his younger sister with a head shake. "I can't believe it's here!" he exclaimed with excitement, his hands waiving in the air and going back to holding his head between his hands.

Jamie was looking forward to his last year of high school, but he also knew that with this last year would come a lot of stress. He had been looking into a couple of colleges along with his father, but more than going to a school based on the athletic department, he wants to attend a school that will academically challenge him.

"I can't believe It's my baby's last year of school," Haley announced, sadly as she walked behind Jamie and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Jamie, being the teen that he is wiped his cheek with a soft grunt, "mom." He complained.

"What?" Haley asked, making herself comfortable near her husband. "I carried you for nine months, the least you can do is let me give you a kiss."

The family laughed at the light comment, mostly because somehow Haley always found a way to remind them that she had carried them for nine months. The rest of breakfast was spent with small talk on how excited the kids were for school, and a little bit of college talk for Jamie. It was not long after that Jamie and his younger sister made their way to school, of course it was Jamie that drove, but only because Lydia was not yet old enough to do so.

"Sawyer!"

One yell from young Keith was all that could be heard in the other Scott household. Every morning was the same thing, Sawyer taking her sweet time to get ready to go to school. Keith on the other hand loved to be up early in the morning to get as much as possible done.

Keith grabbed his backpack and ran down the long hall into his father's office. Lucas spent most of his time cooped in the office writing his next book. After an unkindness of Raven he wrote The Comet, and from that point on he continued to write a few more novels, and he is currently working on a book about his kids and their cousins and what it's like to be in high school presently.

"Dad, please tell Sawyer to hurry. She's going to make me late the first day." The frustration could be heard all over Keith's voice. The young boy hated being late.

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a loud sigh. With palms flat on his desk he rose and walked towards the door. Keith walked behind his father as Lucas lead the way towards Sawyer's room. Reaching his destination, Lucas banged on the door. "Sawyer, come on. You're gonna be late."

"I'm coming!" She yelled through the door in frustration. Sawyer often felt that both her brother and father didn't understand what it was like to be a girl. Both boys in the family usually pushed her to move faster, to do things in a quicker pace, and not all things could be done so fast.

The door swung open, the light breeze that came from it blowing her blond curls back, and they bounced right back to the original positio0n. She gave both her brother and father a raise of the eyebrows, as to say _"what"_, and with that she was out of the room and walking towards the kitchen.

The young girl grabbed a granola bar from one of the cupboards and swung her backpack over her shoulder. "Well…. Let's go," she told her brother as she turned to doorknob to the front door of the home.

Keith looked at his dad with a tired look. Lucas understood what it was like to deal with Sawyer, her mother was the same way. Always going at her own pace. Lucas gave his soon and eye roll and motion his head in a way to show Keith to follow his sister and get to school.

Tree Hill High had not changed very much over the years. The school had the same main building, with the same big rock outside the school, showing whatever activity was coming soon. The only different part of the school was the new building that was now located to the left of the school. This big windows on the top floor of the building let more light come in during the school hours, making it easier for art students to work. They also had dance classes below, in a new dance studio, a few new basketball courts. Mostly, the new building was a new gym, for different activities. With the included bonus of the health room and the art room above.

The many cars parked outside, and the busses riding through the busses only section showed that school was on its way to start. With only a few minutes left before school starts, the students of Tree Hill High gather outside the school to reunite.

"Elle!"

At the sound of her name the brunette turned around, her long, straight brown hair swished through the air as her head flipped. The brunette, Elle, smiled wide as she began walking faster towards her friends, her back over her shoulder as she picked up her pace.

A loud yell was heard near the girls as they squeezed each other in a tight hug. Letting go from the tight embrace, the girls smiled at each other and proceeded to walk to their lockers to figure out the location they each had their lockers in.

"You know who's looking really hot?" Elle asked, still keeping her pace along with both other girls. Simply getting a look from the other girls Elle knew they were waiting for the answer. Looking to the right, behind Lydia, Elle bit her lip and whispered to them, "Jamie."

"Ew!" Lydia shrieked loudly, shaking her body as if a bucket of cold water had been dropped on her. "Brother. Gross," she mentioned, pointing to herself, as all three girls continued walking.

Lindsey shook her head at the crazy comment Elle had just said. Personally, Lindsey did find Jamie attractive, but then again he was sort of family. Also the age difference didn't help. She was still 15, and Jamie would be 18 in no time. Having Lydia as a best friend also didn't help, there was no way she would be able to date her best friend's brother. Not happening.

-  
>With lunch time just arriving the crew walked over to their regular table. Jamie, along with Chuck and Andre made their way to their table. Everyone in school knew the table where they sat. It wasn't assigned, but most people realized that the group of friends usually sat at the same table. Since finally getting together and being a couple, Madison sat with the boys. Of course, not wanting to be the only girl she brought along the new high school students, Lydia and her friends.<p>

Madison didn't have many girl friends. As a kid she spent most of the time playing sports with the guys, and never really cared to be one of the girly girls, that was until she met Lydia. Lydia was raised by her second mother, Brooke Davis, who made sure Lydia was a perfect lady. Don't get her wrong, Madison also has a small friendship with Sawyer, but the two don't have much in common, except for the Scott family of course.

The table had the group of friends/siblings sharing about their first day in school. The older ones were used to the system and how everything was going to go for the first day, and of course throughout the first week. As for the younger ones in the group, they were still figuring it out.

"So, how is you guys' first day?" Chuck asked, with his mocking tone.

A fake smile on her face, Elle responded, "great, Chuck. Now can you leave us alone?"

"I thought all sophomores liked senior guys?" he asked his friends, in a joking tone.

"Hey!" little Keith announced a greeting, taking his seat next to his sister. He smiled and waved lightly at his cousins, as he pulled his food out of his bag.

"Keith, you can't sit here," Sawyer announced, rudely. "You're a freshmen, therefore you need to go sit with the new meat in school."

"Just let him," Jamie said, raising his eyebrows at his semi-older cousin.

Sawyer was not backing down. The rules were simple. New meat with new meat, and older kids with the older kids. She looked over at Lydia and her friends and gave them a smile that let the girls know that Sawyer was just playing by the rules. "Sorry girls, you have to go too."

"Sawyer-" Madison started to say, but was not allowed to finish.

"It's fine…" Lydia said, standing up. "I get it, we're new. Not because they decided to add all four years of high school in the same school, it does not make us not "fresh meat" " she used air quotes to get her message across. Lydia grabbed her bag and gave her friends a look that told the girls that it was time to go.

As the four youngest kids left the table, Jamie looked at his cousin. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Come on, Jamie," she said, with a light laugh. "It's just a game. Tomorrow I will have them come back and it will be like today never happened. Just let them be the young ones for once." She sipped her drink between her words, with small eye rolls.

Sawyer was not trying to be rude to her brother and cousin, she was only trying to get the younger kids to be able to experience high school the way her and Jamie had. They had the fresh meat part as well, except that for them it went on until they started to make more friends and branch out into different activities. Sawyer would make sure that her little brother and cousin got to experience all of the things, but at the same time she was to make sure that they didn't get tricked into any of the crazy things her and Jamie did.

"I'm sure your mom is at my house, come with us," Jamie said, he and Davis walked out of the school together. Both boys had bumped into each other as they had walked out of classes that happened to be across the hall from each other. Jamie had called over his childhood friend over, and together both boys began to walk out the school.

Davis nodded in reply and continued to walk with Jamie. Reaching the car he threw his back pack on the backseat. Quickly he took the front seat of the car and turned to Jamie. "So... are you throwing the beginning of the year party this year? It's always seniors, right?"

Jamie looked at Davis and let out a soft chuckle. It was amazing to him how the young boy had just started high school and was already thinking about parties. With a soft smile Jamie nodded, "I think I will."

"Nice"

"Yeah, I just gotta get the keys to the beach house."

Davis nodded his head with a happy smile. "Are we invited?"

Jamie was about to answer when the front door to his car was opened roughly. "Get out!"

"Lydia, just jump in the back, and let the big boys finish their talk," Davis said playfully. The young girl did not take it in a light way though.

She shook her head lightly and smiled, "Davis" she said, with a big fake smile on her face, "please… get the hell out of that seat."

"Wow, she's feisty today," Davis joked looking at Jamie.

"Just get in the back L, don't make a big deal," Jamie mentioned.

Lydia glared at her older brother and shut the door harshly. She slowly got in the back seat, and crossed her arms as they drove home. Next to her was Jude, who lightly rubbed her arm as to help her calm down, but everyone knew that when she had her mind set she was extremely stubborn. They also knew that she made a big deal when things didn't go her way, and there was for sure something to happen when they go home.

"You know I had to do that, right?" she asked, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. Sawyer truly felt bad that she had been mean to her brother during lunch at school, but she wanted him to experience everything the way it was for a freshman.

The younger boy in the car continued to look out the passenger window. He did understand his older sister, but he felt as if he still had a right to be mad. The whole day she had ignored him, and he felt like his school year would only get harder from here.

"Keith," Sawyer said, tapping his shoulder. "come one, dude. I promise it won't happen again. It was a one time thing. You can ask Jamie, I told him that tomorrow it would be all of us together for lunch. Promise." S

Sawyer tried her best to make things better, but somehow she felt as if she was only making them worse. She tightened her lips and continued to drive home. On the inside she was dying. Her younger brother was her world, her best friend, and the person who she knew would always be there for her. Regardless of all the fights they have, she still loved him and would do anything for him.

A single bite of her lip, and she tighten her hands on the stirring wheel. Following the speed limit, like her father, she continued the way home. She knew that she would have to make it up to her brother, and she knew just the way to do it.

That's it for this shot chapter. I know it's tiny, but they will get longer as we go. This was just a short intro to the school life and stuff and the next chapter will have more interaction between the characters. This chapter explains that the high school use to be the last 3 grades only (10,11, and 12) but now it also includes grade 9, and that is the reason why little Keith is also in the school. This year should have been Lydia and all the 15 year olds first year.

I also wanted to say thank you for all the amazing reviews. It has been a long time since I have done things, and I was about to call them comments. Hahahaha Sorry work got in my head. Anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you. I will continue to write the rest of the story, but I do hope that you stick around. It will be a slow one, but I do try and make my chapters really long. The reason for this is because I like to keep my stories short. I think most of them run at an average of 16 or so chapters.

Thanks again for reading and don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you would like to see in the next few chapters. LOVE YA


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexis2106****:** Nothing happened to Peyton. You will see her in this chapter for just a little bit.  
><strong>Naleylover87<strong>**:** I know right, they are soooooo cute. Haha I wish we actually go to see them grow up, but then the show would have lasted forever.  
><strong>NALEY23alwaysforever<strong>: The couples are not yet determined, but will slowly develop. Maybe we will just have a mess of relationships, but in the end everyone will end up happy.

A Bunch of Scotts

The breeze of her home town blew through her blond curls as she stepped out of her car. The car that had been such a big part of her life, such a big part of her relationship with her now husband. Peyton slammed shut the door to the comet and smiled at her husband who shut the driver side door. She kept her eyes on him with a smile as he walked towards the back and got her bags out of the trunk, the small, but still useful trunk.

"I missed them," she mentioned, as her husband finally stood next to her and they began to walk towards the house. "Are they home?"

By the date, and looking at the sun, Peyton knew exactly what today was. It was the beginning of the school year party. She would never forget those parties. She started every year with Nathan in a fight, and with a temporary break up, which only lead to him sleeping with some random girl that night. But the last year of school she had attended the party with the love of her life. Lucas.

"Yeah, they should be home," he responded to her question, opening the door for her. He the rolled her suitcase towards the house and saw his youngest running down the stairs as if there were someone trying to kill him running behind him.

"Mom!" One single word was all he needed to say as he ran towards his mother and pulled her to a tight embrace. Little Keith had really missed his mother. She had only been gone for about 3 days, but to him those trips she took really made him realize how important it was to have her home.

Holding tight to her youngest Peyton smiled. She loved that regardless of his age Keith continued to be just as affectionate as he had been as a child. With a light, feather like kiss on his head she said, "I missed you, my baby."

Keith pulled away from his mother and looked at his dad. The look in Lucas' eyes let the young boy know exactly what his father was asking. Rolling his eyes at his protective father he shook his head. "No. Sawyer is not gone yet. And no, she won't let me go." The last part of his sentence came out with anger. Keith was angry that his older sister was not letting him go to the party with him.

"Keith, you're still young. Sawyer is only trying to protect you."

"Mom!" he exclaimed, taking her words in. "I am not a baby. I may be the youngest, but I should still get to have fun. Come on, tell her to let me go. Please. Please. Please." Keith continued to beg.

Peyton looked at her husband for help, but all Lucas did was stare at her. This was her decision, and he was not getting in the middle of it. Every time he said something Peyton would go against it, and then she would tell him that she had hoped that he had backed her up. He was a pro at this marriage thing now.

"Dad, please," young Keith continued to beg. "I will be really good, I promise. Besides, I'm sure Lydia will be there, and so will Jude, you know you can trust them. Plus!" he said pointing up as if he had a question, "it's at uncle Nathan and aunt Haley's beach house."

Lucas still would not answer. He continued to look between his son and his wife. There was no way he was going to say what he was thinking. He would not tell her that she probably did the same thing at his age, that she also wanted to go out to a party that everyone in school would also be going to. But he didn't. He kept it to himself. He only watched.

"Fine," she finally gave in. "I was hoping you would be staying home with us, and we could watch movies, and make popcorn," she looked at him with sad eyes, "but if you really want to go-"

"YES!" the young boy jumped in excitement. "Thank you. Thank you," he said as he threw himself on his mother to give her a big hug. "I love you," he told her giving her a smooch on the cheek.

Peyton smiled as she saw her son running up the stairs to get ready for the party. She looked at Lucas with a soft giggle as she saw Keith lightly run into Sawyer on his way up.

"Hey, mom," the oldest said casually. She smiled at her mother as she walked over to her and gave her a light hug. "How was the trip?"

"It was good," Peyton said, "I found this really good band. They're still thinking about my proposal, but they said they would come to the studio in two weeks."

"Awesome." The young blonde was just like her mother when it came to music, both extremely passionate about it. Music was one of the many things the two females shared interest in.

"Oh yeah, I am so excited."

"Well, I guess I will leave you two to your music talk for a bit." Lucas looked at his daughter, "make sure you wait for your brother before you go."

Sawyer began to nod when she registered her father's words. Both Lucas and Peyton smiled when she realized that she would have to take her brother, and Sawyer's face fell with anger.

"You'll be fine," Peyton let her daughter know patting her back, "Come sit with me for a bit."

The younger blonde did as told and followed her mother towards the living room, where her mother would be telling her all about the trip, and all about the new band that she was hoping to sign with the label.

Jamie was ready to go. Dressed, keys in hand, and just about to walk out the door. He was ready to let all his friends in to his summer house for the big party to initiate the school year. This was his senior yer, and with that it would be the last initiation party he would be able to throw.

Turning to look in the mirror one last time before walking out Jamie saw his sister walking down the stairs, like him she was ready to go to the party, a party that in his eyes she had not been invited to. His is tempered flared at the sight of his younger sister wearing the extremely short dress at the moment.

"Where are _you_ going?" Jamie asked, now his hands in his pockets. He knew that his sister would not be going to the party, especially not dressed the way she was.

Lydia continued to walk down the stairs and joined her brother with a playful smile, "With you silly."

"Uh… No… Lydia you can't go to this party, you're-"

"Stop," she silenced him with the one word, "Jamie, I'm a big girl, and everyone else is going. So come on."

Jamie let out a grunt of frustration and looked at his younger sister, "Lydia, come on. I can't let you go to this party."

"I'll tell dad," she threatened her older brother with a mischievous smile. "I will Jamie, don't test me."

"No need," he told his sister, "I'll let him know for you." The tables had turned. Jamie knew that his father would give anything his sister wanted to her, but he also knew that if he told him that Lydia wanted to go to a party full of senior boys in that scandalous dress she was wearing, then his father would surely side with him.

Both siblings stared at each other as to test each other to see who would be budge first. The stare down continued until Lydia finally dropper her shoulders letting out a frustrated sigh. "Fine," she said, "If I change, will you let me go?"

Jamie thought about it. He knew it wasn't fair for him to leave her behind when he had been to the same parties at her age. But then he thought about what guys wanted, and she was his little sister. It was a difficult decision for him to make.

"Fine," he let her know, he pointed his finger at her as a warning, "you wear pants, and make sure you take a jacket. No two piece swimsuits, _and_ you stay where I can see you." Jamie saw his sister nod with a huge smile on her face, "All night Lydia."

"I promise." She clapped her hands in excitement and walked over to her brother pulling him to a tight embrace. Letting go of her brother she ran up the stairs to change. She knew there would be a compromise to be made in order for her to go, that was the reason why she had picked the dress she did when telling her brother she was going with him. Lydia knew her brother better than anyone else, and she knew how to get what she wanted with him. With Jamie, it was always a compromise, and she had found the formula to swing it her way.

"You ready?"

Looking at his brother with a glass of orange juice in his hand Jude gave Davis a confused look. Sipping his juice and setting the glass down after a few sips, "for what?"

Davis gave his brother a confused look. He jumped and sat on the counter and looked at his twin brother. "Come on, Jude. The party is today. You know that."

"Not going."

That was all Jude said before he grabbed his glass of juice and made his way towards his bedroom. Unlike his twin brother Jude thought of life as more than just party. For Jude school was important, and he didn't care much for parties and having fun.

"Come on, Jude. You told Lydia you would go."

Jude turned to look at his brother, "seriously dude? Come on, you know I don't like this crap."

Davis smiled knowing that his brother would take some convincing before he goes. Being a party boy himself, Davis knew what went on at these parties. Even though he was younger than most of the other guys at the parties, that never had stopped him from going before. With a mischievous smile he looked at his twin brother. "Come on, there'll be tons of girls. You need to get a girlfriend, get a life. Come on, bro."

"Davis, quit trying to make me go. I told you, I don't wanna go. I have a ton of things to do." Jude let his brother know taking seat on his bed. Jude pulled out his laptop and opened the computer to get to work.

Davis walked over to his brother and shut the computer looking at Jude straight in the eyes, "Don't make me bring out the big guns."

Jude stared at his twin confused. Davis stared at him with his pressing smile while pulling out his phone. Davis began to click things on his screen until he got to the name he was looking for. Not long after the phone was on his ear and a female's voice was coming through the speaker. "He won't go," Davis said, "he said no, according to him he has too much crap to do."

Jude watched his brother as he stretched out his hand to hand the phone to him, whoever was on the phone was wanting to speak with him. Jude took the phone and brought it to his ear, slowly and hesitantly he answered, "hello?"

"_So what's this I hear about you not going to the party?"_

His hesitant face changed quickly at the sound of the voice on the other side of the phone. "Come on, Lydia, you know I don't like this kinda stuff."

"_You have to come, Jude. Ellie, and Lindsey will be there…_ _Please come, please. Please. Please. Please. Please… you know I'll keep going until you say yes, right?"_

"Fine, I'll go. I'll see you there."

"_Yay!" _She exclaimed on the other side of the phone, _"I'll see you guys there."_

The call was dropped and Jude threw the phone to the feet of his bed. He looked at his twin brother, "You're good."

"I know" Davis said, walking out of the room, "Make it quick I'm leaving soon. Chuck's picking me up and 15."

Shaking his head in disbelief Jude stood up and began to get ready for the party. He wasn't going to change much, he would just change from his sweat pants to jeans and maybe a t-shirt. He would also make sure to take his swimsuit, considering it would be the beach house and they had a pool there.

The party was in full swing. Kids all over th house dancing and playing drinking games. People swimming in the pool, even a couple just playing games and other things at the beach. There was also a small fire going on at the beach for anyone that just wanted a moment to relax, not that many of the people around would want that.

Lydia saw the door swing open and one of her best friends walk through. She creamed loudly and ran over to him jumping on Jude as he caught her. "You came!" she yelled, pressing a kiss on her cheek and let put her back down.

"I told you I would come," Jude would say. He walked along with Lydia and the other guys he had arrived with, which included his twin brother, Chuck, and Jacob (skills oldest son).

Everyone split up and enjoyed their time a the party. Some playing drinking games, some just looking for a good hook up for the weekend, and some just dancing and having fun.

Jamie looked around his house with a smile on his face. The last initiation party, and so far it was a success. He could see all of his friends having fun around the house. Chuck, along with Jacob, Davis, and Nathan were playing beer pong in the dinning room. They were using the table with red cups everywhere, and tons of bottles of beer laying around, some cans as well were on the floor. Looking at that Jamie knew that tomorrow he would have tons of fun cleaning the house. NOT.

"Hey," Jamie heard her voice and turned to his girlfriend, giving her soft kiss.

"When you get here?" he asked her, holding her close.

Madison pulled away and let her brown eyes look straight into his blue ones, "are you having fun yet?" she asked, biting her lip.

Jamie and Madison had an off again on again relationship since they were kids. Thought they had not acted upon anything they felt until they were 15, they both knew that someday they would end up making it work. Not to say that the road to the relationship they had now had been easy, with all the breakups and dating other people and lots bumps along the way. Still, they were now together, and thought it had only been three months ago that they got together, it felt as if they had been in this relationship forever. Maybe it was because of their strong friendship as kids, or maybe it was because somehow they were destined to be together. But here they were, and it felt really good.

Madison leaned closer to him and gave him a passionate kiss before they pulled away and looked around. She held his hand and began to pull him away. She had other plans in mind for the night, not just drinking and dancing around.

"Madison, I can't go far," he pointed out looking at his sister, who was taking with Lindsey, Jude and Ellie.

Madison let out a soft grunt, "Come on, Jamie," she said holding on to his waist and looking up at him. "She'll be fine, Lydia's a big girl."

Jamie contemplated whether he should go with his girlfriend or stay and watch his sister. It didn't take much to have him make up his mind. Jamie looked down at the girl who was holding on to him and her eyes just made him fall at her feet.

He nodded and pressed a light kiss on her forehead, "let's go."

Madison gave him a peck and smiled while taking his hand, "Let's go."

"Hey curls!"

Sawyer turned around when she felt his hand spank her. The tall, curly haired blonde glared at Nathan with the look of death and quickly smacked him across the head. "Don't you ever spank me again, got it?" she threatened

Nathan looked at her with the look of fear, he lightly nodded. "Just having some fun." His tone was of fear, and his friends around him could tell.

"Don't be like that, Sawyer," Davis chimed in, in defense of his friend. Though Nathan was 3 years older, him and Davis had always gotten along.

Sawyer shook her head and continued to walk with her red cup in hand. She was going to forget it. Her parents had made her bring her younger brother, which she really didn't care about Keith coming along, but that only meant that she couldn't be as careless as she was hoping to be. She needed to make sure Keith was fine, and that he didn't fall into the wrong crowd.

"Hey Sawyer!" Lydia said spotting her cousin. Full of enthusiasm she pulled her to a hug.

Sawyer looked at her younger cousin, who was dressed very simple for what usually Lydia wore. Sawyer, like her younger cousin had always had pretty clothes to wear, all given to them by their aunt Brooke. Difference being, Sawyer didn't care much about it, she preferred to have fun and wear what was comfortable to her. While Lydia always picked the prettiest dress, the highest heals, the matching purse, and the accessories to go along.

"What's with the outfit?" Sawyer asked.

Lydia pouted lightly, "Jamie."

"Figured, he is so protective."

"Tell me about it" Lydia said, taking a sip of her own red cup. "He made a huge deal because I was wearing a dress. The blue one I wore to your last birthday, remember."

"The short one?" Sawyer asked, raising a brow. She saw her cousin nod and continued, "I would have made you change too."

"You guys are so…" she let out a grunt, "I swear you and Jamie are like parents, you're worse than my parents. Not even my dad makes a big deal about, and trust me he got mad one time because I wore my hair too curly." With one last grunt she left the cop on the small side table near her and ran out of the house in anger.

Sawyer watched as her cousin walked out on her, the blond long waves bouncing as Lydia made her steps further and further away. Shaking her head she took a final sip from her cup and sat it on the same table as her cousin had done so earlier.

"She's such a drama queen."

Sawyer turned around only to see Chuck standing behind her. He politely handed her another red cup full of beer. "I come in peace, I promise" he joked.

Sawyer took the cup from his hand and smiled at him. Raising the cup to him and clicking them together so took a small sip. "Why are you here?"

"It's a party, isn't it?" he joked

She shook her head with a smile at him, the cup close to her lip. Throughout the years they had shared some time together because of Jamie, but other than that they had nothing in common. Sawyer didn't really enjoy the company of Chuck. He was a wild child who loved to be the center of attention, and that was something that just wasn't her.

"What was that about?" he asked, pointing towards the way Lydia had ran with his head.

Sawyer shook her head, "she's just drunk."

"Trust me, she's not," he mentioned, "She's been drinking water or soda all night."

"Well, then she's PMS," Sawyer let him know, "she freaked out because Jaimie's controlling her and I asked her about her outfit. Just a spoil daddy's girl, trust me."

Chuck laughed lightly, "Come play with us."

Sawyer raised her eye brows, "beer pong? I don't think so."

"Come on," he pushed, "I saw you play last party, you were awesome. These guys could really use a beating."

She shook her head once more, "Please" he begged.

"Only if we do teams, I saw you last time too, you're not too bad yourself."

Chuck nodded and began to walk towards the dining room where the beer pong was set up. He was excited to see how this would end. Sawyer was pretty good at the game, hardly ever missing a shot. Then again, she was in the girls' basketball team at their school, so she couldn't be that bad at aiming.

Jude was just hanging with the girls. Dancing a little, having fun, just letting lose. He never did that stuff, he was always so uptight, always so worried about school, and grades, and pleasing his parents. But this. The dancing, the having fun, the not caring was something he was really starting to like.

He was super into the song and the beat and dancing along to it when he saw Lydia running away from Sawyer. He leaned closer to Ellie and Lindsey and yelled above the music, "I'm gonna go check on Lydia!"

Lindsey nodded at him and continued to dance, she turned around quickly and began to dance with the guy behind her, her curly hair bouncing everywhere as she jumped around. However Ellie shook her head and grabbed Jude's shirt and pulled him closer.

"She'll be fine, just let her be!" she yelled, trying to get him to stay. She held Jude closer and danced with him.

Jude felt that he should have gone after Lydia, she was one of his best friends after all, but Ellie was not letting go. He nodded and just continued to dance along with Ellie. The girl seemed to be very into the song, and she continued to get closer and closer to him.

Jude danced along with her, and continued to move along to the music with his friend. He had never really thought about it, or even thought about Ellie as anything more than just a friend, but right now all he could think of was how good it felt to dance and to live in the moment, live in it with Ellie.

"I'm at a party, and I am playing video games."

Keith laughed at Logan when he mentioned that they were playing video games. Both guys had walked down to the basement game room as soon as they had arrived, and soon after they were both very into a game on the xbox.

Both boys had attended a party, however both of them had done nothing at the party other than play the video games. Logan was there to have a good time, but when he saw Keith walking down towards game room he followed along. And for the past 3 hours, both boys had been doing nothing more than clicking the keys on the paddle vigorously as they yelled at each other.

"Who cares dude, there is plenty more parties to go. This one is just the beginning," Keith mentioned, hitting the keys on his controller.

Logan let out a soft laugh, knowing that his friend was right. "Let's hope we don't spend the next couple parties down here."

Both boys laughed at the comment and continued to play, they would go back up and enjoy the party later.

Lydia sat on the sand at the age of the fire. Her shoes next to her and her jeans rolled up to her calves. She sat there blankly staring at the fire, thinking about her previous conversation with Sawyer. She knew it was childish of her to have ran out, but Sawyer was just like her brother, both always telling her what to do and not to do, and frankly she was sick of it.

She heard the footsteps approaching and slowly turned around to look at the guy walking closer to her. Lydia lightly smiled at him, "hey."

"Hey," he said, taking a seat next to her. "Why are you out here all by yourself, Lydia?"

Lydia shook her head and continued to stare at the fire, "I just needed some time alone. You?"

He smiled with his pearly white teeth at her and replied, "same. I got timer of the same old games."

"What, you done playing beer pong with your best friend?"

"Chuck kinda changed me for Sawyer."

Lydia stared at him. She had known him since she was a little girl. Andre spent much time at her house playing with her older brother. Both boys had been best friends as long as she could remember. She was aware of the circumstances as to how the boys had become friends, and she was glad that Andre had Jamie to support him through the hard times of losing his brother.

"So," he said, "what's the real reason you're out here?"

Lydia turned to him. She and Andre had never really spent much time together. Sure he had gone on vacation with her family, and he spent a lot of time at her house, Andre usually spent his time with Jamie, it was nice to talk to him thought, he seemed to really care.

"Sawyer, " she grunted, "she makes me so mad, just like Jamie. They treat me like a baby, and sometimes it sucks." She looked at him and saw that he was quiet and looking at her asking her to continue. "I know that I'm younger than them, I get it, they just want to protect me, and Keith, but shouldn't I make my own mistakes. Shouldn't I able to do dumb things just like they did?"

"They just care about you." He pointed out.

"I know" she said softly, looking at him, "I just want to be my own person sometimes."

"And you are, Lydia," he said, "you're an amazing girl. You cheer, you plan amazing parties, you care about your family, you are a very special girl, and they know that. That's the reason why they protect you so much."

Lydia smiled at him as his hand still held her chin asking her to look at him. She knew Andre was a nice boy, but she had never had any sort of deep conversation with him. "Thank you." She looked at him and pulled him to a light hug. She slowly pulled away from him and let her head rest on his shoulder as his hand rubbed her arm and they stared in to the fire.

"I should go check on my sister." That was all Jamie said. He continued to rub his fingers up and down her arm as she laid next to him.

He felt her hand running up his chest and playing with small patterns made by her hands. "She's fine, Jamie, you really need to let her be her own person."

Jamie let out a sigh, "I know."

Madison shook her head and lifted her body a little so that she was looking at him the eyes, she stared straight into his blue eyes, "I don't think you do," she said. Slowly she grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body as she stood up. "You and Sawyer treat her and Keith as if they were babies." Madison continued to walk around the room picking up her clothes, and finally looked at him with a sweet smile, "you guys really need to trust them, and you really need to let them make their own mistakes."

Jamie looked at her with a smile. He registered her words, but they were not being stored in his mind. All he could think of was her. Madison was now his girlfriend, after all they had been through and they were finally together.

She smiled at him one more time and turned around walking towards the bathroom, "I'm gonna get dressed, you're not even listening to me."

The bathroom door closed and he let out a loud laugh, he shook his head and got up as well. Jamie knew that he should be getting back to the party. It was his party after all. And even though he did understand what Madison was saying, he was still going to protect his younger sister no matter what, and he still needed to go down and check on her.

After getting all his clothes and getting dressed again, he walked out to the balcony that looked out to the ocean and the back yard. He could see the many people swimming and having fun with the loud music, and a couple of kids just running around. But the one thing that grabbed his attention was the small fire just off the back yard, right on the sand and close to the shore of the beach. It only took one look for him to see who it was, and for him to be able to make out the two shapes. It was. Yes, his sister and his best friend by the fire.

There you go, another chapter.

I know everyone was all over the place, but they will come together and it won't be so messy as you continue reading. Let me know what you would like to see, because there is much more to come. Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review.


End file.
